


I'll find you

by amor_emi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying is my hobby, Kagehina fluff for the world, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Soulmates, They invented being soulmates, Theyre husbands your honor, Wedding Fluff, super short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amor_emi/pseuds/amor_emi
Summary: "You're the one I've been waiting for my whole life, thank you for finding me."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	I'll find you

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect much 😔✌  
> I'm just a mess the latest chapter had me in tears LITERALLY.  
> Also tooru @ this story : gross.

"How are you feeling ?" Tsukishima asked as he patted the other's shoulder.

"Nervous."

"If it makes you feel any better, Tadashi told me Shoyo is super nervous too." 

"That dumbass, why is he nervous? I won't leave him in the altar. " 

"And you think he will?"

Tobio didn't say anything.  
Because clearly, Shoyo wouldn't do that too him but who knows? Maybe he will.

"You're being more stupid than usual," the blonde rolled his eyes.

"Plus if anyone can keep up with his running, It's you. "

Tobio's lips etched into a smile, yeah he'd be able to stop him if he ran away. "Thanks." 

"Don't mention it, just get out there and get married already."

Tobio rubbed his sweaty hands alongside his pants and walked out of the room and into the hall. 

He walked the line and over to the altar, Kei, Hoshiumi behind him.

Once he was in place Kei and Hoshiumi stood slightly behind him.

The wedding march started to play. 

He glanced over the audience trying to calm himself down.

Tooru was there even if he said he wasn't going to come, Iwazumi too. Everyone from Karasuno was there, Sugawara was crying already.

"Here comes the groom" the announcer declared.

And there he was.

Shoyo was walking down the aisle with his sister. In his stupidly good suit that was made to be worn only for Shoyo although it clearly wasn't but that's not the point! The point is how fucking unreal he looks.

Shoyo was all smiles, his smile was from ear to ear. His eyes were shiny and fuck Tobio started to cry .

His tears rolled down his cheeks. Kei chuckled and called him a baby.

So what if he was a baby? How could he not cry? seeing Shoyo so happy to be marrying HIM.

He wiped a couple of his tears away and saw Shoyo was crying too.

What a mess.

Shoyo's sister left and now Shoyo was standing in front of him.

Full of tears.

God the priest had to be quick or Tobio was going to breakdown crying and he wouldn't be able to say his vows or say I do.

"This makes me want to cry too," the priest chuckled, the audience laughed along.

Hitoka, Kozume and Tadashi were just as a mess as Shoyo. Kozume was a bit more composed as he offered multiple tissues to both Hitoka and Tadashi.

The priest started talking about marriage and whatever else they talk about, but honestly Tobio wasn't paying attention. All he wanted to do is kiss Shoyo and be happy for the rest of his life with him.

"Now you may say your vows"

"I, Hinata Shoyo, promise to continue racing you, through winter and summer, bicker with you whether we are opponents or allies, and I'd rather die than leave your side."

His throat was in a knot, but he forced himself to speak. 

He took a deep breath and said his vows as he had practiced.

They exchanged rings and finally, 

"I do!!" 

"I do!" 

Finally, they kissed each other.

The crowd cheered and a couple of cameras went off.

Shoyo was in his arms and his lips where in a smile, which made it kinda hard to kiss him but that didn't matter.

They pulled away and held their hands as they ran down the aisle happily surrounded by their friends and loved ones, ready to get the party going. 

-

The party was a blast everyone was drunk even Shoyo.

He was blabbing off about something, Tobio was too drunk to actually know what his husband was saying. But Shoyo looked so passionate about the subject and it was heartwarming.

"I wish you had met him sooner," 

"Huh?" Tobio slowly turned his head towards the voice, it was Tooru.

"I'm sure your middle school years would have been better, and his too. "

"It's okay, I have him for forever now."

"God gross, thanks for the invite, wish you guys a happy marriage."

"Thank you," 

"Mm take care Tobio"

"You too." 

-

Once the party started to died down they left to their apartment so they wouldn't miss their morning flight to their honeymoon destination, Cancun! There's beaches over there and seeing Hinata playing beach volleyball is on Tobios bucket list. 

So they couldn't afford to miss the flight.

Tobio closed their door as he tossed his keys to the nearest counter.

"Its wedding night! You know what that means !" Shoyo slightly yelled as he struggled to get his pants off in the middle of their living room. Tobio dragged Shoyo to their bedroom. 

" We gotta catch our flight early tomorrow," Tobio shook his head as he too, struggled to undress.

Tobio could of swore he saw his husband pout before he replied. "I meant drunk cuddles!" 

"Mhm sure Kageyama."

"That's really my last name now, huh?" 

" Kageyama Shoyo has a nice ring to it." Tobio managed to get into his PJs and proceeded to help his husband do the same.

"Not better than Hinata Tobio." 

"I agree to disagree." 

Shoyo stuck his tongue out in feign annoyance.

They crawled in their bed and got comfortable underneath the sheets. Perfectly entangled together.

"Shoyo,"

"Mmm?"

"You're the one I've been waiting for my whole life, thank you for finding me."

" even in our next life I'll find you. I love you Tobio."

" I love you so much Shoyo."

**Author's Note:**

> First meetings is a drabble where they're engaged incase you want some more kagehina fluff!!


End file.
